The Carrier
by Basill
Summary: 17 year old Harry Potter is a carrier, will be slash and mpreg, is in AU and Harry will be paired with Viktor Krum because there isn't enough of them. So read and review. Warning: might contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter! 

This is AU and Harry did not attend Hogwarts but Beauxbaton this is also an mpreg story so if you don't like don't read and your flames are pointless, so only helpful criticism.

Harry James Potter, Wizarding worlds savior and defeater of you-know-who, aka lord Voldemort wanted nothing more than to hide in his room. Preferably in his warm bed as the boys talked about the Tri-Wizard-Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. At 17 he was on the short side standing at 5'4 with long messy black hair that reached his shoulders and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Will you guys shut up?" He grumbled as the boys around him snickered.

"If you don't get up we'll never make it to Brittan and Madam Maxim will only take the girls." A dark skinned male said throwing the blanket off of his best friend whom grumbled but got up. Harry sighed as he stood and dressed. Dissident Lafay was Harry's honorary brother and had been since his family rescued little Harry at the age of ten, it was the only reason Madam Maxim allowed a carrier to sleep in the boy's dorms instead of with the girls or in his own room. The brothers were inseperatable and Dissident, or Dis as his friends knew him, kept Harry's nightmares at bay.

"I'm up." Harry muttered darkly as he went to take a warm shower and get dressed. Together the group made there way down to the pillars in front of the school.

"Harry!" Fleur Delacour shouted coming over to the brothers and bringing a silver dagger embodied with emeralds over. Smiling in thanks at the half veela who was dating his brother he strapped the dagger on and made sure it was concealed. Madam Maxim smiled at them as the three grabbed a carriage.

"How are you doing Flower?" Harry asked batting his eyelashes at his brother's girlfriend and one of his best friends.

"Good morning to you too Grim, Good morning Tiger." Fleur said with a smirk as Dissident kissed her on the cheek.

"So, I hear Madam Maxim almost didn't let the guys come become nobody wanted to wake Grim here up." Fleur, or Flower as she was known by Harry and Dissident, said with a smirk.

"Yep, we had to be noisy just so he wouldn't curse us if we woke him." Dis said smirking at his brother's embarrassment.

"Oh shut up, you two," Harry said

"But oh dear brother Madam Maxim has decided that you should sleep with the girls while at Hogwarts, she deems it inappropriate for you to be with males while at another school." Dis said with a smirk making Flower slap him playfully.

"Stop teasing your brother Tiger or else." Flower said making Harry laugh. With a smile he fell into a peaceful slumber, knowing that Flower and Dis would protect him.

"Wake up Grim, were here." Flower said stroking his hair to wake him. Her voice was gentle as she spoke to him. He woke with a start even after seven years of living with Dis and his parents he still woke up in fear. Flower was the only one whom had ever awoken him without accidentally getting hexed because of the fear. She was his best friend, and soon to be sister.

"I'll never know how you do that." Dis muttered to her as they left the carriage and met the students and staff of Hogwarts. Dis narrowed his eyes at the gleam in the old headmaster's eyes when the man noticed his brother.

"Ah, Harry you have left us all in a stir and worried about you young man. Your aunt was in tears when you ran away." The man said after greeting Madam Maxim.

"That would be the day." Harry said facing Dumbledoor, and its Lafay sir, I did not give you permission to use my first name and you are being disrespectful to not only me but my school, is it not plight to offer us refreshments?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and the French students saw the proud gleam in Madam Maxim's eyes.

"Ah, I am sorry Mr. Potter." Dumbledoor said refusing to call Harry by his adopted name.

"Headmistress is perhaps the Hogwarts Headmaster deaf? He seems to think I am Mr. Potter when I have clearly stated I am a Lafay." Harry said turning to his headmistress, false innocence in his eyes. Flower glared at the headmaster as Dis went to stand beside his brother.

"I will be sure to inform our parents of the rudeness you have shown to not only Harry but to our family headmaster, now if you will excuse us we are hungry." Dis said placing an arm around Harry's delicate shoulders. The French seventh years glared at the British headmaster and Flower looked on the verge of murder.

The headmaster left them alone, allowing Minerva to take them to the great hall. Her disapproval was on her face as she sent a silent glare at the headmaster. Not long after the Durmstrang students came piling in army style. Harry's eyes went to a tall man with sharp eyes that smoldered with a fire that sent a chill through Harry.

"Flower love, who's that?" Harry asked his soon to be sister.

"Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum, he's a seventh year like us." Flower whispered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Dis studied the man his brother had seen and hid a smirk when those sharp eyes went to his brother. That man would do well for Harry, he was strong, the silent type and looked every bit possessive. Yes, Krum would do, and as a carrier Harry would need both strength and brains in his future husband, something Krum seemed to hold.

Viktor was bored as they descended the ship and the stares from the Hogwarts students. He could hear the annoying whispers as they moved into the old castle. They paused in the entry way and that was when he saw her. She was beautiful sitting between a dark boy and a fair veela, she had dark black hair that curled slightly at the ends and eyes like the killing curse, beautiful but deadly. He noticed the weapon attached to her hip, hidden from view to any whom was not looking for it.

He knew then that he had to have her, she and no other would be his wife. When they sat down he noticed one of his friends walk over to the blond veela. His eyes rarely left the beauty and he paid no attention to the dark skinned boy beside her. "Harry Lafay secant son of the Lafay line," Vladimir said from beside him when he saw whom Viktor was looking at, "a carrier if rumor is to be believed and adopted."

"You should have heard him speak to the headmaster, it was too funny." A pale bleach blond boy named Draco Malfoy said from Viktor's other side.

'So the girls actually a boy, and a carrier at that;' Victor thought to himself with a smirk, that was even better news. A smirk covered his lips as he watched his prize, for Harry would be his, Victor would not allow him to belong to anyone else.

**This is my first official slash were Harry is a male so be kind and review, and remember anybody who flames will not like my response.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_As you know I don't own Harry Potter, This is au and will contain both slash and mpreg, so don't like then don't read. ___

************* (Harry) *************

I saw my brother smirking as he watched the Durmstrang student that Flower had said was the Bulgarian seeker. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the gleam in his eyes. That night I slept without my brother, but Flower laid with me to keep the nightmares at bay.

The next morning I could feel eyes on me from the Durmstrang man and it was getting annoying. "Flower come for a walk with me, all these people in here chatting makes it hard to think." I told my brothers girlfriend who smiled as she stood with me, together we silently made our way outside.

******************** (Dis's p.o.v) ******************

I could see the jealousy simmering in Krum's eyes as he stabbed his breakfast. His eyes constantly trailing to my brother and then glaring at my mate; yes he would do well for my brother. I could still remember the day we retrieved him, I had been ten years old at the time, and my dad was a client of Grunnings and had a dinner meeting with Vernon Dursley, a wale of a man if I ever saw one.

_**Flashback**_

It had been my mom whom had heard the silent whimpering of a child. "If you will excuse me I need to use the lady's room." Mom had said with a false smile on her pretty face. Dad and I both knew that mum was lying, but we didn't say anything, there was something in her eyes that kept us quiet. She had found Harry chained to a cot in the cupboard under the stairs, with a wave her hand the chains snapped and mom picked him up and carried him out of there and towards us, her anger was evident and her vampire nature showed through.

"How dare you do this to a child?" Mom seethed at the piggish family as dad stood to full height his anger seemed to echo off of the walls. "We are leaving and the child comes with us." Dad snarled and the Dursley's weren't stupid enough to argue.

The next weak custody papers had been signed over to mom and dad and I officially had a brother.

_**End of Flashback**_

************** (Flower's p.o.v.) **************

I could see Grim's agitation at Viktor's stare and I could feel his glare making me hold back laughter. "Flower come for a walk with me, all these people in here chatting makes it hard to think." Grim said with a grimace and I couldn't help but to agree, even if I knew the reason was Krum, and not the talking. It seemed as if he was annoyed by the Bulgarian seeker. Once out by the lake I pushed Grim into the water and couldn't help but to laugh, he looked like a drowned cat as he stood up and glared at me. I saw Krum leave the castle and stand looking intimidating in front of the doors as he watched us, I could see the anger in his stance.

"Flower!" Grim snarled at me as a tentacle from the Giant squid, that was rumored to live in the lake, raped around his waist and hoisted him out of the lake.

"That's what you get for that prank you pulled on me last weak, you know the one were you turned my hair purple and my skin green." I said grinning at him, but I kept eyeing Krum's reaction knowing that Grim had yet to relies he was watching.

"I should hex you into next week Flower." He told me but the sigh that escaped his lips let me know that he found it as funny as I did.

"Well I have pranks to plan for Hogwarts, so I must leave for now Flower and no beating up my brother. Grim told me before running off as I swatted at him. When he was out of sight Krum walked up to me and I could see Dis watching from the shadows.

"Harry won't be yours for long veela; I intend to take him from you. I intend to claim him as mine, and I don't share." Krum told me with a sneer before walking away, I almost laughed. It seemed I was going to force Krum to fight for him.

"I like him," Dis told me once Krum was out of sight. "He will do Harry some good, but I want him to fight for my brother, to prove himself worthy." I smiled and nodded, I knew what Dis was asking of me, and I agreed. Grim was more than my best friend he was the brother of my mate, and if me pretending to be interested in Grim made him fight for him then I was in.

"I have a feeling that this year has just gotten interesting." I said smirking at my mate. Poor Krum would have to fight me for Harry, and we weren't going to make it easy for him. Harry was a carrier and would need someone who was strong both mentally and physically, someone whom would be every bit possessive and territorial. I couldn't help but to smirk.

At lunch I sat beside Harry and kept him occupied while I casually glanced at Krum to see him scowling darkly. I smirked at him when he caught my eyes and then returned to the conversation I was having with Grim. I could feel his glare intensify. Silently I laughed at the man for jumping to conclusions that worked for Dis and in a way worked for me also. It had been to long since I last got to mess with someone's mind.

_**So what ya think? Good, bad, like it, hate it?**_

_**Names**_

_**Grim-Harry**_

_**Tiger-Dis-Dissident**_

_**Flower-Fleur**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire_

_Some say in ice,_

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire_

_But if it had to perish twice_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice is also great_

_And would suffice_

_(-Robert Frost-)_

_**Remember I don't own Harry Potter (Or fire and ice)**_

_**This is an au story**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_I was recently told that too many p.o.v's is distracting, so I will try and keep it to one per chapter, but I make no promises, the different P.o.v's are there for a reason, even though most wont know why. Anyways, enjoy the story. ___

******************* (Viktor's p.o.v) *****************

I hated the half veela. When she pushed _my_ carrier into the water and flirted with him I was furious. The moment the beautiful male was out of sight I went to warn the girl. "Harry won't be yours for long veela; I intend to take him from you. I intend to claim him as mine, and I don't share."

At lunch my mood wasn't any better. The veela smirked at me while chatting _my_ carrier up, for the boy was mine, weather he knew it or not. He would never be happy with a female, he was made to bare children, and he would. He would bare _my_ children. I refused to allow him to bare anyone else's. The very thought of him pregnant was enough to make me want him _now!_ Yet instead he sat beside his brother and that…that girl!

"One would think you wanted to kill the woman, the way you are glaring Viktor." Vladimir said with an amused smirk.

"No, for in the end the carrier _will_ be _mine._" I told him clenching my fist; a smirk bloomed on my lips. Yes, the boy will belong to me, by my side and in my bed. I watched him through out lunch, plans forming in my head on how to make him mine, it would have to be subtle to take him from the veela, At the same time it would have to be ingenious and fool proof.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, I watched _my_ petite boy as the veela flirted with him, and nearly destroyed my fork in my anger. I was surprised when Harry stood and motioned for his brother and the veela to stay put and walked towards me.

"Will you please stop?" Harry asked me lifting an eyebrow and placing his delicate hands on his hips. "Your staring makes it hard to enjoy the food." He said and I could hear Vladimir snort in amusement.

"Perhaps if you agreed to go flying with me later I will stop." I said leaning forward to stare at my carrier.

"Nope, I have plans with Flower later, and if you don't stop staring I will be left with no choice but to prank you." He said almost as if he was bored. I could feel my anger rising as he walked away from me to sit with the veela and his brother.

"I do believe you have just been turned Viktor." Vladimir said with a hint of laughter in his voice making me scowl. The boy had fire and I could not wait until that fire was put to use in my bed. He might deny me now but he would be mine by the end of the year. I would not give him up, the boy can fight me all he wants, but I _will _win.

After dinner I was heading back to the ship when Harry's brother stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his lips. "My brother tells me you won't stop staring at him, even after he threatened to prank you. You will do well to heed his warning, unless you want to wake up with pink skin or looking like a duck. His pranks can be extremely humiliating." The man told me with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Your brother may fight against me now, but he will come around. I will claim him as mine." I said glaring at him as his smirk widened. He nodded before walking away and later it dawned on me that Dissident Lafay had been testing me, measuring me by my answer.

The next morning I went down to breakfast in a slightly better mood only to have it ruined by running into the veela. "I wanted to tell you good luck; I won't let you have Harry without a fight." She said smirking before walking away. I wanted to kill the veela for that. Grinding my teeth I entered the great hall.

At breakfast a black raven landed in front of me with a note attached to his leg.

**-Krum**

_Prove to me that you are right for my brother and I will allow you to court him. Hurt him and I will kill you._

**D.L.**

I glanced at the dark skinned man and when he caught my eye I inclined my head to tell him that I understood and accepted. Perhaps it would not be such a bad day after all.

(I added the poem to show Viktor's desire for Harry and his hate for any who stands between him and his goal of claiming Harry) Now don't forget to review or I might cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Kry

Don't cry little one

Don't spread your tears about.

No tears shall leak

From your bright eyes.

Just sleep in peace this night

Don't worry about fright

My little child of light.

My love is yours

My little one

Just don't cry,

Because I've gone away.

I'll watch you from above

I'll keep you safe,

I hope you know your momma's love

Even if she can't tell you so.

So please don't cry

I'll spread my wings

Just to be at your side.

Your mommas watching from above

Wishing you all her love.

-Frances Wise-

_I don't own Harry Potter and I have permission from the author of the poem to use it. Well enjoy, and remember to review._

*********** (Harry's p.o.v) **********

The staring coming from Krum was annoying, I warned him to stop I told him I would prank him if he didn't. Still he watched me, so that night I plotted with Flower, but we wanted him to feel safe, so we held off until lunch. I smirked when the man drank his pumpkin juice. Silently I counted down the secants and when his hair turned half orange and half pink and his skin turned half blue and half yellow I was the first to laugh. The words **'I told you this would happen'** formed above his head.

"At least it wasn't me this time." My brother grumbled, but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Tiger are you and Flower going to spar with me tonight? You skipped out on it last night." I said ignoring the glare sent at me by the Bulgarian seeker. The potion would stay for the rest of the day unless Flower or I decided otherwise.

"Of course, and I had things to do last night Harry." Dis told me with another sigh.

"Good, because I have no intention of becoming placid while we are here." I said making Flower laugh and rape an arm around my waist.

"You are the top of our year Grim; you becoming placid is like saying Tiger is a kitten without any claws." She said making me snort in amusement.

"Yes well, I still want to spar." I said with a fake pout that made Flower and Dis both laugh. My eyes strayed to Krum who looked at me with a fire in his eyes tat I had not seen before. I was the first to look away. Dis raised an eyebrow at me, but I shook my head and smiled, willing the heat on my face to go away and wondering why my face had heated up in the first place.

Flower and I decided to release Krum from the prank at dinner, mainly because the headmistress told me to. She found out long ago that our pranks always had a safe switch just in case something happened. Once things were settled back down in the great hall I turned to my brother and Flower. "I heard the most interesting gossip today." I told them making Flower smirk and Dis to raise an eyebrow.

"Well it seems I'm with Flower and Mr. Krum is jealous." I said laughing at how absurd that was, Flower shrugged and Dis laughed. Shaking my head I began to eat at the speculation of Hogwarts students. With a smile my brother and Flower left to go on a walk. Once they were gone

"So you're the famous Harry Potter, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The boy said pompously with a leer at me.

"And?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Was his name suppose to mean something to me? "My dad's the minister, and this is Dean and Seamus." The boy said as if the other two were unimportant as he roamed his eyes up and down me in a way that made me feel disgusting. I chanced a look at Hogwarts headmaster, his eyes twinkled annoyingly.

"You and me, next Hagsmeade weekend, I'll make it well worth your while." He said as if I were some kind of whore.

"She has plans already." Krum said coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder and glaring at the red head as if daring him to argue.

"What does he have that I don't?" The red head asked with a glare.

"A brain," My brother said coming into the great hall and gliding to stand next me. The red head grumbled before walking away.

"Thank you," I told Krum as Flower glared at the door the red head left out of.

"You will come flying with me this Saturday, will you not?" He asked in a way that said I could not say no without shaming my name because he did help me.

"If you keep the red head away from week the rest of the week I will join you on the field this weekend." I said with a scowl to let him know that I really didn't want to. He gave me a half smile and nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to spar or not little brother?" Dis asked when Krum had left us alone. I nodded and allowed myself to be taken out of the great hall. Perhaps Krum would fell in his task and I would be free this weekend, with that happy thought I pulled out my daggers and began the intricate movements of muggle weaponry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, and I'd really like to know what people thought of the poem from the last chapter so my sister can tell Frances. Any who enjoy chapter 5.**_

********** (Viktor's p.o.v) **********

I wanted to rip the red head apart for daring to ask out Harry, he was mine, and the boy had no write to even think about courting my Harry. Yet I was pleased at the nerve Harry showed to set a stipulation before accompanying me, I always did enjoy a challenge, and I had no doubt that Harry would be a challenge. But having him under me, in my bed and pregnant with my children would be well worth winning.

Oh, I knew if Harry knew about the way I spoke of him he would be that much more difficult to obtain, yet I would not stop. He was mine; a carrier was rare, only born at the stroke of dawn when the planets aliened. The last one was born over a thousand years ago. This one was mine, and I would kill to keep him as such.

The next day I stuck to the agreement and kept the red head away from my carrier, as well as anyone else whom thought themselves fit enough to try and court him. I could see Dis's smirk

Still I wondered why the Leafy name sounded familiar and who exactly were there parents. It was common knowledge that only a parent or guardian could give permission to court a carrier, and yet Dis had done so. Who or what was my carrier related to? This was the question I had been asking myself ever since I relieved that note.

That was also one answer I didn't have and Vladimir refused to answer, thus making my interest pique even more. What secrets did the family have that they had to hide? The questions intrigued me as much as they infuriated me.

For the rest of the week I was sure to keep the red head and all of his siblings away from _my_ boy. When Saturday hit I couldn't help but to smirk. A deal was a deal and precious Harry had no choice but to go flying with me. I was met with an icy glare from the veela the moment I stepped into the great hall and couldn't stop from smirking at her. The veela would lose my carrier.

When owl post came another letter came.

-**Krum**

You have kept those wanting to court my brother away. You have proven yourself to be a man to fear for as you watched Harry I have watched you. You have proven to be worthy. Flower doesn't agree, the final say is hers. I know you have noticed that it is not my parents giving you permission but me; if you can woo my brother it will be explained.

**-Dis**

I smirked, I would get my answers, I would get Harry, and I would claim the boy as mine. Life was looking good. When we got to the pitch later that day I saw Dis hiding in the shadows, if I hadn't been looking for him I doubted I would of seen him. The veela stood in the shadows on the other side, something eerie in both of there eyes. I wasn't sure it was good or bad.

"Thank you for joining me." I told Harry once we were in the air. He nodded almost curtly, but I could see the well concealed humor in his eyes.

I relies this is short, and I am sorry about that, but I'm ready to Wright from somebody else's perspective. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making any money off of this, but this is fun to wright..**_

_**I don't have the best grammar or spelling, but bare with the story please.**_

_************** (Harry's p.o.v) ************_

I find it amusing that people think of carriers as week and needing protectors, when in truth we are rare because we are dangerous, more so than one can ever imagine, I knew it was why Dis wanted Krum to court me. Personally I found it funny that Dis and Flower wanted someone who was possessive and would take care of me and make sure that I did not get to far out of line and kill someone because of there stupidity.

When the red head came up to me, I would of killed him in front of all of those witnesses because of his arrogance, Krum of course steeped in before I could destroy the boy. Dis was pleased, Flower was far from it. I could see it in her eyes. When I saw the headmasters twinkle I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart, I knew he was playing games with me.

I warned Krum to keep the red head away if he had plans on courting me, all the while playing the innocent carrier my kind is known for, yet Krum was different, I could practically see the possessiveness in his eyes. The way he glared at Flower for siring close to me, I could see many things from him, including the dark presence he held.

I could not help but to wonder if he knew how dark carriers really were, when Saturday came around I had to hold up my end and went flying with Krum, literally. I was not allowed my own broom, "A promise is a promise young Harry, you said you would go flying with me, not beside me." Krum said and I nodded, I could see Flower and Dis in the shadows watching us, approval was on Dis's stern face and a slight smile on Flower's.

I turned my attention away from them and back onto Krum whom instructed me to sit in front of him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and steered with the other hand. I would be lying if I said that I was uncomfortable. The feeling of him protecting me, was bliss, Not in all of my years had I felt safe, unthreatened and every bit protected, it was unsettling and knew, and surprisingly it felt good.

I found myself relaxing and a smile bloomed on my lips, a real smile that I had not smiled in many years, if ever. Somehow Krum put me at peace.

"I have noticed many people stare at you in want and desire; I can not help but wonder why your brother does not warn them to stay away, or even madam Delacour. When you become mine I will not have them anywhere close to you." He hissed into my ear making me raise an eyebrow.

"Who say's I am a possession, or will ever belong to you Mr. Krum." I snarled in irritation at the man. Krum tightened his hold around my waist and laughed.

"You will be mine, you can fight me all you want, but in the end it will be for naught, I will have no other and if I must kill to keep you, I will."

"I doubt Flower or Dis will allow that, both will want you to prove yourself to them before they allow it." I said with a smirk, I would not give into him or his silly ideas about owning me.

Later that night Flower sat with me, braiding my hair, as Dis stood in the doorway His face was like stone as he looked at us.

"I have granted Krum permission to court you Harry, and do not argue with me. Humans are easily fooled into believing carriers are gentle, we are not. I will not see you taken away for crimes it is your right to commit, nor will I see you n the hands of an imbecile. Krum will keep you well grounded and will protect you and any children you might have.

"I like it not at all. Harry is by far too young to be courted." Flower reprimanded Dis with a frown. Flower had always been against me ever being with someone. It made me smile that she took a stand for me now. "That man is cold, possessive, and I don't think he's best for Harry." Flower said with a look in her eyes that would send any man running.

"Do not argue with me Flower, I have yet to see another with a power like Krum's, he carries an old soul within his body, he will do well for Harry I will allow none but the best to court him. You know as well as I do that if Harry is a virgin on his eighteenth birthday he will die. He needs to be mated, I have allowed you your say in the matter and have agreed to wait tell he was seventeen, that time has come. Harry will be courted and if things progress as I have seen he will marry Krum. It is not up for discussion.

"Yes brother." I said quietly to Dis, I knew better than to talk back when he was agitated. Flower scowled at him but didn't say anything. That night I dreamed of Krum, I was decidedly embarrassed when I woke up and had to vanish the white substance from my bed.

Sometimes I wish that instead of being a carrier, I could have been a girl. Then when I had wet dreams I would not have a white substance in my bed. I sighed as I got ready for the day, Flower, Dis, nor I spoke of Krum that morning, and I saw the glare Flower sent at him when Dis's avian dropped a letter in front of Krum. He smirked, and though I would never admit it out loud his smirk turned me on. I couldn't help but wonder if I said it out loud as his smirk broadened. Today was not a good day.

"You will be going on a picnic for lunch Harry, no don't try and argue, "Dis told me when I sent a glare at him. "Don't give me that look little brother. You will go and you will behave and that means no pranks, I allowed the first one, but as he is courting you now, there will not be any more. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly sir." I said sending a glare at a smirking Krum. I really didn't want to deal with him, especially not after last nights dream. I groaned when Krum came up to us right before lunch and Dis handed me over without a word. Krum smirked as his arm snaked around my waist and I was led up to the Durmstrang ships. We had a quiet lunch on the deck.

"Your brother has given me permission to court you, I warned you that I would make you mine Harry, and I stick by that." Krum said and I was glad for the overly large robe I wore. I swear Krum's smirk should be outlawed.

_So what do you think of the newest chapter? Do you like it or hate it?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter, and my spelling/grammar sucks, but I hope you enjoy the story anyways.**_

_**Ps. I received an awesome idea from **_Terminally Ambivalent _**so here is the newest chapter.**_

********* (Harry's p.o.v) *********

I could of killed the weasel, and would have if not for Dis. Somehow the basterd found out about me being a carrier and the prat spread it about, and I think I know who told him. That stupid headmaster Albus Dumbledork! Now everyone seemed to want me. It was aggravating, added on all of that I was also the chosen champion for our school.

Dis nearly killed the red haired Weasel when the minister came down and demanded that I be handed over to his son. Thinking quickly Flower announced that I was engaged to Krum, something Krum seemed pleased about. Yet he became increasingly more possessive and Dis refused to do anything to help me make Krum stop.

A week later Dis decided it was time for Viktor to learn our past, our history. Both the good and the bad, Flower hated it, but she agreed with Dis, saying that since everyone now knew about me being a carrier, it would be safer to have someone else knowing about us. I frowned but didn't feel up to arguing about it, so instead I slumped into my seat. "After the first task you can tell him." I said compromising with them.

The next day Viktor was given a note explaining that after the first task he was to come to the lake. I watched through my eyelashes as Viktor nodded at Dis, and let out a breath of air. I ignored those around me, the jealous stares and desire in others eyes was nothing knew to me.

"There stairs annoy me, do they not understand that you are mine?" Krum asked me later that day as I sat reading a defensive book.

"I don't belong to you Krum, I am not attracted to you, and Flower will kill you if you keep this up." I said almost board tone as I flipped the page.

"It seems you protest to much, Harry. Could it be you do like me, and Flower won't kill me. It was her after all that proclaimed you were engaged to me. With a glare at the man I stood up and left, goddess that boy is infuriating.

The days leading up to the first task I ignored Krum and avoided Dis with Flower's help, when I learned the task was Dragons I nearly laughed, it would be only too easy to win if all of the task's were to be this easy.

When I entered the tent with the other champions Viktor's eyes turned on me. I smirked at him as he clenched his fists to his side. The idiot Bagman walked in and easily we each took a turn to grab a dragon, I of course received the Horntail, not that I minded, I was also the last one called out. The dragon's beady little eyes rounded on me.

"Calm yourself friend, one egg you guard is not a hatchling but a fake. I need it, and then I will go." I said soothingly as I made my way towards the dragon, she tilted her head but allowed me past, much to the astonishment of the crowed. Softly I laughed as the beady eyes followed me, watching as I removed the golden egg and placed it in front of me to allow the dragon a chance to see that I spoke the truth. With a snort the dragon allowed me past it had barely taken me moments to win, a sent a smirk at Dis who applauded from the stands, and Flower beamed at me.

When it was all said and done Dis and Flower came up to me, "We'll await Krum, as planed." Dis told me with a look that said to behave. With a sigh I nodded as Flower wrapped me in a hug, I laid my head on her shoulder as we awaited Krum. We didn't wait long before he was next to us, a possessive fire in his dark eyes.

"Follow me," Dis said before turning and walking away leaving us to follow after him.

_**I know it's short but I want to switch pov. So review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter, and my spelling/grammar sucks, but I hope you enjoy the story anyways.**_

My brother sat down, folding his arms, my beautiful Flower sat beside him and Krum stood in the doorway, a blank look on his face. I could not help but to pace in agitation, this is the one spot in the whole thing that I had not been looking forward to. "Harry, as you know was once Harry James Potter, born to be used as a savior by a world that would have destroyed him first. His own relatives beat him, _paid_ to d so by the headmaster of Hogwarts. The will his parents had left was ignored. My mom was the first to find him, we were ten and he was chained up in the basement. His body covered in lacerations and bruises. We took him home, had the papers signed, but mum and dad wanted more. The Dursley's were dead moments before they crashed into the wall. They suffered for what they had done; but the damage they brought about was extensive." I said and watched as my brother buried his head in Flowers side. I knew the memories still pained him.

"It took two years to get him to look at us without flinching, but than the kidnapping attempts happened. We found out he was a carrier when his anger took him over completely, he was fourteen and one of the kidnappers tried to force Harry into a bonding. Harry's magic killed the man. Mum and dad were furious at the attempts, so we were trained in the ways of war, and I was set as his protector. It is why you need my permission, and it has been granted, but there is something you don't know, hardly anybody does." I told him as I stopped to look at Krum.

"Carriers are not as week as people presume, nor are they in any form of way light. A carrier is only ever submissive in bed. Most of the time carriers are vicious, and vengeful. They are not the ones Protectors protect, we keep them from taking there revenge too far. Once they are mated it becomes there mates task, but push a Carrier to far and the Carrier will look at you as an enemy, and because of the way Harry was trained I doubt you would survive it. I am not sure I would survive it, Flower might be able to." I said, but the last part was only my musing.

"There is also a reason why no Carrier is unmated by the age of eighteen, the power a carrier holds is dark and volatile, without a mate there is no way to ground it, it kills it's holder as a fail-safe. I don't like it, nor will I pretend to like it, personally I think Harry is too young to mate, but I would much rather him mated than dead. It is why I agreed with Dis." My lovely Flower said as she petted my brother's hair.

"Unfortunately for all of us time is running shorter than I thought. Word has come to me that others have been told to take Harry at all cost, so the time for courting him is at an end. Ether you agree to claim him now, or I will find another suitor." I said and watched a smirk spread over Viktor's face.

"I am well aware of the fact that Carriers are not weaklings, I would never stoop myself down to the level of claiming a weakling as mine. I want nothing more than to claim him s my own." Viktor said and this time I smirked. My brother would have only the best, and by the looks of it that was Viktor.

"Than I, Dissident Eurius Lafay, Son of Dracula, prince of the Vampires and Protector of one who was once Harry James Potter and is now Hadrian Dracula Lafay do give you the task of Protector and mate of prince Hadrian. Do you accept the task with knowledge of who you are mating?" I asked him as Flower stood with Harry beside her.

"I do knowingly and gladly accept." He said, his eyes smoldering as he looked at my brother.

"I Fleur Fiona Delacour, princess of the Veela's and mate of Dissident do ask if you take on the task of father and provider to any children born of this union. I ask if you accept the title of husband to the one I call Veela friend?" Flower asked taking her part of the ritual.

"I do so gladly accept that task." Viktor said and Flower nodded.

"Than we accept you, welcome brother." We said at the same time as Flower placed Harry's smaller hand into Viktor's. A smile played across the man's lip.

"Mine." He hummed as he pulled Harry to him, planting a searing kiss to his lips.

"Come Flower, these two need this night to themselves." I said leaving out with Flower, placing a locking and silencing spell on the door once it was closed.

"Perhaps he will do, but I still say Harry is too young for a mate." Flower said as she stood on her toes o kiss me, making me smirk at her retreating form. I knew that Harry could be a hundred and Flower would still say he was too young. Shaking my head I followed the love of my life.

*

*

*

_**I know I said I was going to re-write the story, but I couldn't get it right. So instead I continued it the way I had originally planned. Lol. Sorry everyone.**_

_*****_

_***P. was written for the first person to get the right answer on Fallen Angel! **_

_*****_

_*****_

_**P.s.s. Don't forget to review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Long time no see, I know I haven't written on this story in a very long time and I do plan to go back one of these days and change a few things, but for now I will just try and finish it since I have several people who have asked me to update it as soon as possible.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**_

Harry seethed in silent fury as he looked at the man he was expected to spend the rest of his life with. He could feel his dark magic swirling around him in a fit of rage.

"I will not let another have you." Viktor stated once Harry's sibling and the veela were out, his hands clenching Harry in a brutal hold, his eyes smoldering with a dark desire.

"I am not a possession." Harry hissed at the Bulgarian. Viktor gave a dark laugh that sent a shudder of pleasure through Harry's small frame.

"Is that what you think little carrier? That I want you to be my possession?" Viktor asked with dark amusement. "If I wanted to own you I would have taken you the first time I saw you. I would never have allowed you to defy me for so long." He stated with a crooked grin.

"My father would have killed you if you had dared to try." Harry hissed dangerously. "That is if mother hadn't gotten to you first." Harry declared at Viktor brought his mouth to the tantalizing flesh of his neck.

"Mate with me." Viktor stated once he moved his mouth away, his dark eyes glistening with pure lust and need. "Be mine and I will give you more pleasure than you could ever hope to gain." He stated before lightly biting Harry's neck making the carrier moan as Viktor's magic rose up to surround him. The power dark and seductive and Harry had never felt anything even remotely like it. He felt a primal urge to barrier himself in the dark power; a need to be claimed and marked.

"Yessss!" He hissed the single word out and Viktor growled hungrily. He sank his teeth into the pale skin he had been enjoying until blood danced tantalizingly on his tongue.

"I claim you by right of magic as my mate to gift me with children. Your magic is mine and mine is yours. I swear to act in the ways of the laws of magic as protector, lover, and husband. As I will it so mote it be" Viktor stated huskily.

"I accept your claim and lay that of my own. To follow the ways of magic and bare your children. My secretes are yours and yours are mine. I swear to allow no other into my bed or body. To stand beside you in all things to be your wife, carrier, and lover. As I will it so mote it be."

The words were met with a powerful clasp of thunder, a sealing of a bond as old as time. A carrier would only ever bond to one man and be it by Harry's will or not he was bound to the larger man for all of time.

The power and the need to complete the bond filled the two and before Harry could even think about it he was naked and on the large bed with Viktor on top of him. Bruising kisses were placed on his small body as rough hands ran over his form. Pure magic filled the air as Viktor finally took what he had coveted since he had first laid eyes on the carrier.

His fingers twisted into the soft black hair, painful jerking Harry's head back as his teeth nipped at the bared throat, sucking, licking, and biting as pleasure filled him. His eyes were wild as they gleamed at Harry with triumph.

"Mine." He hissed the single word out with a dark pleasure. Once they were sated Viktor rolled off of the smaller form, harshly grabbing his hips and pulling Harry into his muscular chest; his strong arms refusing to let the smaller male go as he fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep. He truly hoped his little carrier was pregnant. Little Harry would look absolutely delicate with a stomach rounded with his children.

_**This was written for Bella, I truly hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for your patience. I promise that this will be the next story I finish, even if I have another in the works.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Basill**_


	10. LEMON

_**Wow two chapters in one day! Yay!**_

_**This chapter will have lemon! Not that I'm any good at writing them but I'm trying to. Tell me what you think unless you don't like lemon, then I suggest waiting for whatever comes next from my quirky brain.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

Harry awoke sore but his body hummed in satisfaction as he tried to move but a strong arm had him pinned. Annoyance filled him as he squirmed when a husky voice let out a sharp command. "Stop." A low growl left Harry's lips as he turned his head to look into the dark eyes of the man he had slept with. "Unless you're ready for another round you will be still." Viktor stated harshly as he thrust his erection against Harry's back, letting the smaller man know just how much Viktor wanted him.

Harry glared harshly as he renewed his struggle only for Viktor to roll on top of him. "Do you know what I dreamed about last night my little carrier?" Viktor demanded harshly. "I dreamt of taking you over and over again. Your pretty mouth sucking me down with need as you made some of those lovely noises from last night. I dreamt of you filled with me as you moaned and enjoyed every last thrust into your pretty little body." He grunted as he pushed Harry's legs aside and slid into the still tight body beneath him. His eyes rolled with pure ecstasy as Harry let out a needy moan of desire.

Once they were once again sated Harry pushed Viktor's arms away. "If we don't go to breakfast Dis will kill us." He grumbled at Viktor's glare. He winced as pain spread up his back and gave a harsh glare to the Bulgarian who sat smirking in satisfaction and approval at his discomfort.

"I'm not sure what's hotter little carrier. The fact that you will be limping around all day and everyone will see that your mine, or your glares." He stated as he moved to stand up, pulling on the pants he had discarded the night before. Harry rolled his killing curse eyes as he picked up his dagger and smirked as he placed it in its holster, hidden from view.

"Viktor smiled down at his little mate and gently wrapped an arm around his waist as he walked him out of the room, stopping only long enough to take down the locking charm.

Harry rolled his eyes at the possessiveness of the gesture, he could feel contentment and smugness through the newly created bond and found it somewhat amusing. The moment the two walked in Harry could feel a piercing stare coming from the staff table and turned his eyes to find a pair of piercing blue eyes looking from Viktor to him and he gave a smug smirk as those eyes narrowed.

Harry knew the moment Albus Dumbledore realized what had happened. His eyes went wide with surprise and then narrowed in fury as he stood. His thrown like golden chair scrapped the hard floor as he pushed his seat back and stood up.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done?" He demanded, his voice held none of the false grandfatherly affection.

"How many times must I tell you my name is Lafay?" Harry demanded as he felt the arm around him tense with silent fury.

"Krum." Viktor barked the singular word out harshly. "We are bonded, my name is yours." He stated coldly as he glared at the Hogwarts headmaster. "You will do well to remember that Mr. Dumbledore." He stated as he marched Harry over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat by Vladimir.

"I guess you finally caught your carrier then." Vladimir stated into the stunned silence and a pleased grin lifted Viktor's lips.

"Did you doubt me?" He purred in response as he looked at Harry with a dark smile on his lips. Vladimir let out a booming laugh.

"Not for a moment Krum, you always did have to get your way." Vladimir stated before turning to Harry and holding out his hand. "Vladimir Yasen." He greeted and Harry looked at him for a moment as if inspecting him before holding his own hand out to the man. "Hadrian Lafay, although I guess it is technically Krum now." He stated as he studied the older boy who instead on shaking Harrys hand tuned it over and placed a kiss on his knuckles, getting a low growl from Viktor.

Vladimir was a handsome man, Harry noticed. He was tall, perhaps only an inch shorter than Viktor with golden brown skin from hours spent under the sun, a regal nose that spoke of aristocracy in his blood line. His hair was dark brown, cropped short to define his regal face.

"Flower has mentioned you a time or two." Harry stated after a moment, ignoring the growl from Viktor as Vladimir raised an eyebrow in curiosity, reluctantly releasing Harry's smaller hand.

"Yes, she's my second cousin. I admit she has mentioned you and your brother a time or two, but she failed to mention how pretty you were." Vladimir stated charmingly as Viktor looked at him with harsh eyes.

"Back off Yasen." He hissed angrily making the other boy hold up his hands in surrender.

"I have no intention of taking him from you my friend. I am not stupid enough to try, nor do I have a death wish." Vladimir stated soothingly making Harry snort.

"What is it with men thinking I'm some sort of possession?" He asked turning to the pale blond boy sitting not far from him who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk covered his lips as the brunet next to him spoke in a regal tone as her brown eyes turned to him.

"Men are idiots; I believe there's a rule about if you're a man you have to be an idiot, with the exception of carriers. That's why they need us to keep them in line. Let him believe he owns you but we all know just whom owns whom." She stated making Harry laugh at her words.

"Get away from him you slimy death eaters!" The loud obnoxious voice of the red headed twerp called as him and his goons came over with fury on their faces. Harry looked up at him with unamused eyes as he glared down his nose at Harry.

"You will be coming with me. My father says were to be wed no later than this weekend and I won't have my carrier sitting with death eaters and nobodies." He snapped with a sneer on his face as Viktor slowly rose from his seat. Fury came in waves through the bond and Harry could feel the seductive black magic swirling around him. It felt alive and sent tingles down his skin.

"It seems you forget your place." Viktor stated his voice cold and harsh as ice. "_my_ bonded will not be going anywhere near you and if you come near him again I will rip your head from your shoulders and feed it to the squid." He barked the words out as the red head's eyes went wide and he cowered at the fury in those eyes and voice.

Harry nearly moaned in pleasure when the red headed twerp and his entourage fled in fear and Viktor reclaimed his seat, his arm grasping Harry in a nearly painful hold.

"That was bloody hot." The brunet who had spoken to Harry earlier stated with her eyes wide as she looked at Viktor. Silently Harry agreed.

Harry looked over to the Raven's table to find his brother smirking with approval. He inclined his head to allow Harry to know he was pleased with the other male's response. Harry gave a soft smile back before turning back to his breakfast. The previous nights activities had left him starved.

_**Another chapter down! Please review!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Basill**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing**_

There was a plot afoot; Harry smirked devilishly as he tracked the halls of England's most elite school. He could feel the power rippling under him as he moved in the shadows.

A faint voice carried over to him and Harry silently moved to stand behind a pillar to see the aged headmaster Dumbledore talking with the stupid re headed boy. "Harry is confused; no doubt a lot of dark magic has been used on him." The man stated with a kindly look on his face.

"Can we get him away sir? Surly there is some way to take him away from them. He belongs here right?" The red head stated with a plea in his voice and Harry mentally rolled his eyes as he fingered the dagger on his side. How easy it would be to slick the blade into the red heads back.

It would be so easy to get rid of the threat in the shadows with no witnesses.

"We can but it will take careful planning Mr. Weasley. We have to break the spell over him in order to bring him back to the light. Once he is with us we can easily break the bond between him and Mr. Krum. You saw just as well as I did that Harry does not wish to be with the man. In his heart he is calling out for _you!_" The old man stated and Harry could barely contain the snort. The fools. They didn't even know that a bond between a carrier and their mate could only be formed by the willing. Yes he denied Viktor in the beginning, no matter how attractive the Russian was Harry would not roll over for anyone no matter if his very magic sang for him to do just that.

"There courting was so short headmaster, I thought it would take longer than that." The red headed stated, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"It normally is my boy. Mr. Krum must have realized we were on to his use of dark magic." The old man stated with a sad look on his face as he pulled out a vile and handed it to the brat.

"What's this sir?" The brat asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"The strongest love potion, it will only be needed until we find out what spell they have young Harry under and then, when the time is right, you will be able to stop giving it to him. Do not worry my dear boy, Harry will be forever grateful that you would go to such lengths for his protection." The old man gave a benevolent smile.

Dark fury covered Harry's face as anger coursed through him. Such a potion was illegal to give to a carrier and a life sentence in Azkaban was the least of their worries. A cold smirk covered his lips as he sunk further into the shadows, his parents would be exceedingly interested in this turn of events.

Once the two scheming men were gone he stepped into the light and let out a soft laugh. Finally his parents would have reason to claim vampire justice on Albus Dumbledore. It was almost too bad that the old fool did not realize that Harry was the son of Vlad Lafay Dracula, the king of darkness and ruler of the vampires.

Silently he opened the small brown bag and withdrew a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Father and Mother,_

_Dumbledore has made his move. He plans to use the youngest son of the British minister to place a love potion in my drink. As I am sure big brother has already told you I have been mated to Viktor Krum who is a friend to Flowers second cousin._

_I eagerly await your arrival._

_Your faithful son,_

_Hadrian Lafay_

With a smirk he made his way to the Owlery and sent the first owl he saw out with the letter. No doubt a hundreds of vampire warriors would amass and Brittan's ministry would be ripped apart and rebuilt. Vampires and their cousins the wolves would stop being treated as third rate citizens; it would be the first step of many to make the wizards see that those who were dark were just as powerful as the light.

The darker part of his nature yearned for the battle to come. For the first time the dark council would have no reason to stop the attack and Albus Dumbledore would pay for every crime against the dark he had ever committed and the world would see him for what he was.

Pleased with the notion Harry went to join his bonded in bed and enjoyed every touch and caress given to him by the older man who bit and sucked on his skin while taking him. His sore body enjoyed the pleasure of the man's dark touch until they were both sated and fell into a comfortable sleep.

_**First I would like to point out that Harry's bonding was not rape, it was consensual. He does not suffer from Stockholm syndrome. Now I have a very real question for you all, does anyone care to take a guess as to who Dissident truly is? I bet you will never guess! (Insert evil laugh)**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing**_

_**This chapter carries a lemon if you don't like lemons then feel free to skip down to where it says' end lemon.**_

_**Vampires**_

Vlad Dracula, king of the vampires sat on his black throne with his dark queen sitting beside him; a smirk lit his pale lips, showing just a hint of his fangs. The letter from his son sat in his hands and he reveled at the news. For the first time in history he could destroy magical Brittan and remake it. He would start with Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about my husband?" is petit wife Elizabeth asked with a raised and slightly amused eyebrow as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Our sons are in position for the takeover." He stated softly and Elizabeth nodded as she brushed her black hair from her face and gave a vicious smile n return.

"Death will reign and from the ashes a new order will arise." Elizabeth stated easily and he nodded his head in agreement before turning to those gathered. There army was vast, over ten thousand strong awaiting his orders.

"Tonight we make haste to Brittan. Our first goal is Hogwarts where Salazar, Rowena, and Hegden await us. The sun shall be dim this day and no hindrance to us. Once Hogwarts falls we attack the ministry. Too long have wizards stood in power over us, too long have they restricted us, but now they have gone too far. They threaten Hegden and his bonding to Sargen." He roared and the vampires let out their own hiss of anger as Vlad and Elizabeth stood from their throne, allowing a servant to place their battle cloak's over them before stepping from their dais.

The vampires moved with speed across open terrain and forests. There steps unhindered by fatigue or hunger, the lust for battle hurrying their steps as they moved until Hogwarts loomed in sight. Vlad smirked as he pulled to a stop and allowed his magic to call his children to him.

_**Harry**_

Harry was awoken from a light sleep when he felt the dark auror of his father wash over him and smiled as he stood but before he could move Viktor grasped his arm, a look in his eyes that demanded an explanation.

"Father calls, tell me can you feel it?" Harry demanded with an arched eyebrow and Viktor grunted as he nodded.

"I feel the presence of something dark." He stated after a moment making Harry laugh.

"Dis and Flower are likely moving to them as we speak." Harry stated with a harsh and cold smile on his lips.

Viktor grunted as he stood and allowed Harry to dress as he did the same. "The wizards will fall Viktor, mother will not allow any other alternative." Harry warned him as he clasped his cloak and looked at his bonded.

Viktor gave a tight nod of his head as he followed Harry from there shared room and out into the cold air only to pause when he saw the two figures standing by the forest's edge. The closer they moved the easier it was for him to make them out.

The woman was tall with straight black hair and grey eyes. The man was just as tall with his pitch black hair pinned at the nape of his neck and eyes the color of the abyss, they were exceedingly beautiful and dangerous to behold.

"Grim." Dissident's dark voice purred as him and Flower made their way next to them.

"Mother and father are here." Harry stated with a smirk on his lips making his brother laugh as he nodded.

"Did you doubt their coming little brother?" He asked and Harry laughed darkly as he shook his head.

They did not speak tell they stood before the two dark creatures that stood looking at them with pleasure.

"Mother, father." Harry and Dissident greeted with pleasure as the woman held out her arms and Harry went to her, allowing her arms to envelope him in a tight hug.

"Hegden," The vampire queen greeted as she bent her head to press a light kiss on her youngest son's forehead before releasing him and taking Dissident into her arms. "Salazar." She sated with the same light kiss to her elder son's forehead.

"You must be Sargen, it has been to long since last we met." He stated easily confusing Viktor.

"I would know your auror anywhere brother." Elizabeth stated gently. "I am well pleased to see you and Hegden once more bonded, though I would rather you had waited until your emotions were filled with more than the need to possess, but love will come in time. There was never two more in love then you and Hegden." She stated and Viktor nearly snarled at the woman, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Vlad let out a dark laugh as he reached over and pressed a finger to Viktor's head and another to Harry's. Finally it was time to release the memories of their souls. He had waited for too long for Hegden and Sargen to once more be bonded so their memories could be properly returned.

Viktor nearly pulled away from the long finger when he was over whelmed with memories of a different life.

_**Memories**_

"_**What are we doing here sister?" A large man in his early thirty's asked the slender figure next to him as they stood in front of a large castle.**_

"_**Salazar and his new bride Rowena have asked us to visit Sargen." The woman who held a resemblance to the man stated easily making Sargen sneered as he hefted the well-worn brown bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the castle. The sooner they saw what the pesky man wanted the sooner they could be on their way back home. "Don't be like that Sargen, Salazar and Rowena are not like most wizards."**_

"_**You trust wizards far too much Elizabeth, it is a wonder our lord Dracula lets you out of the house with your penchant for getting into trouble." Sargen sneered in irritation as he moved with Elizabeth following behind, barely containing her amusement.**_

_**With a glare at his little sister he moved only for the double doors to be opened by a woman in her mid-twenties with long flaming red hair and a dagger at her side. Sargen glared at her for a moment, already irritated as she simply stood there with her eyebrow arched at them.**_

"_**Well witch are you going to stand there or invite us in? Lord Slytherin is waiting for us!" Sargen snarled making that eyebrow go up higher.**_

"_**I have a feeling I should be insulted." The voice was soft and almost magical and Sargen sneered at her. "How many times do I have to tell people I'm a wizard?" He demanded before looking at Elizabeth and Sargen nearly snarled, already he was prepared for the idiotic stuttering men got when they saw how beautiful his sister was.**_

"_**Well come in, I don't have all day." The wo…man stated rolling his eyes before stepping back and letting them in. Sargen growled at the tone the male used.**_

"_**What do I look like some child?" The male muttered. "Hegden be a dear and go look out for our guests." He muttered in a poor imitation of Salazar.**_

"_**Hegden is it?" Elizabeth asked with a smile that showed her fangs as the male turned around.**_

"_**That is what I said." The male, Hegden, stated as moved in irritation to what appeared to be a great hall and sat beside a large red headed man ho squared his shoulders and glared at their guests.**_

"_**Elizabeth!" A cultured male voice stated as a tall man with black hair and grey eyes stood, his aristocratic face held the slight signs of a smile as he greeted the vampire warmly. "You remember my wife Rowena?" He asked as the dark haired woman sitting beside him raised her head from a book in her hands and smiled tightly before going back to devouring the book.**_

"_**Greetings Rowena, it is a pleasure to see you again." Elizabeth stated easily. "May I introduce my brother Sargen?" She asked and the dark man smiled as he looked at the other male.**_

"_**Greeting Sargen, brother of Elizabeth, I am Salazar Slytherin, beside me is my new bride Rowena, and beside her is Hegden Hufflepuff and the red head beside him is Godrick Gryffindor." The dark man made introductions.**_

"_**We met, and next time you can go greet your own guests." Hegden growled before taking a drink from his goblet.**_

"_**Now love be nice to Salazar." Godrick stated with a hard look in his blue eyes as he looked down on the smaller male who sneered.**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you I am not your love Gryffindor?" Hegden demanded harshly as he turned his glare on the other red head whish seemed to spark an argument.**_

"_**Ignore them," Rowena stated as she marked her place and looked up at hem with a slight smile. "Godrick is an idiot and Hegden has a temper." She stated and Sargen barely suppressed a sneer at the witch.**_

_**Go to Hell Gryffindor! I am not yours and I will NEVER be yours!" **__**Hegden screamed in anger as he stood from his seat, his chair scraping against the floor in anger before storming off.**_

"_**Why can't you leave him along Godrick?" Salazar demanded harshly as he turned away from talking with Elizabeth.**_

"_**The dammed carrier needs to learn his place Salazar, you and Rowena coddle him, filling his head with nonsense." The buff red head sneered and Sargen felt his eyes narrow, he may have no love for wizards but he despised anyone who thought they owned a carrier.**_

_**Several times over the week he bore witness to the smaller red heads harassment, but left it alone. What happened between wizards was none of his concern, but he noticed his sisters worry mounting. It wasn't until the second week that he noticed a bruise on the pale flesh as his sister talked with the little mortal, her concern evident in her eyes.**_

"_**What would you have me do Elizabeth? I can't kill the bastard, no matter how annoying he is. If I killed him the world will turn on my kind, they will see us as dark, Godrick has them deluded that he is the paragon of light." Hegden stated as he rolled his eyes.**_

"_**How long has he been hitting you Hegden?" Elizabeth demanded, her fangs showing in anger.**_

_**Hegden shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing I can't handle vampire queen, and don't even think about getting involved. I won't have Godrick gathering his band of idiots and killing you for something I can deal with." Hegden stated with his small hands on his hips as he glared at her. Sargen narrowed his eyes, noticing how masterfully Hegden had side stepped the question.**_

"_**Honestly if people don't quit acting like I'm a damsel in distress people will start thinking I'm a bloody girl." He snorted as his emerald eyes danced with dark amusement. "They'll name me Helga Hufflepuff and my house will be denounced as the house of the week rather than the house of warriors. Could you imagine the horror?" He asked with a laugh. "Now if you will excuse me I have a detention to over-see, might make the idiot polish all of my lovely weapons by hand." He stated before walking off.**_

"_**I worry about him Sargen." Elizabeth's voice flooded over him making him take his eyes from the small fire ball of a wizard.**_

"_**Has Salazar told you why he asked us here?" He asked, not cominting on his sisters worry. She nodded her head after a moment.**_

"_**Salazar and Rowena fear for Hegden, it seems Godrick has become more outrageous with his behavior, barely leaving Hegden alone for classes. They feared it would become physical and they are right to fear, he hides the bruises well but…" She trailed off with a sigh and Sargen growled. He did not want to talk about the carrier or any of the wizards, Hegden was Slytherin's problem, not there's.**_

"_**You are too attached to the wizards sister." He stated before stalking off to sit beside the great lake and rest his eyes. He fell into a restless sleep when he was rudely awoken later by angry voices, making him stand in annoyance.**_

"_**Why should you not be bonded to me Hegden?" Godricks annoying Scottish voice rang through his ears and he turned to walk away, having no wish to interfere when the sound of flesh colliding made him stop and turn to see Hegden falling to the ground, the smell of blood perfumed the air, drawing his beast forward as he stalked over watching as Godrick grabbed the other males red head hair and pulled him up, rearing his arm back to punch the carrier in the face only for Sargen to snarl in rage at such abuse.**_

_**He moved quickly and before that fist could collide with the already bruising face he had tossed Godrick away and stood before the smaller male, his dark nature shining in his eyes as he bore darkly at the male.**_

"_**Touch him again wizard and I will tear your arms off before I kill you slowly." He hissed as his fangs lengthened to show his threat was every bit serious.**_

"_**What's it to you vampire?" Godrick snarled at him in fury as he moved forward ne step making Sargen laugh a cold and deadly laugh.**_

"_**Give me one reason to tear you apart wizard, I will gladly do it and place your rotting corpse in the forest for the animals to feat upon." He stated with a harsh laugh making the red head snarl before storming off.**_

"_**You shouldn't have done that." The voice was soft and filled with regret making him turn to the small figure that was shakily getting to its feet. "Godrick is dangerous, he'll tear the world apart to get what he wants and he'll kill anything standing in his way." Hegden stated, his head cast into shadow by the red hair that fell into his face.**_

"_**You will find that I am not easily killed wizard." He stated as he moved and lifted the male off his feet and carrying him bridal style back to the smaller male's room, gently placing him on the large black couch when he caught sight of the weapons that littered the room.**_

_**Axes and swords of various sizes decorated the wall and a polishing kit sat on the table where several daggers and axes sat. A bow and a quiver of arrows hung on the coat rack by the door and several smaller knives sat on the mantle of the fire place.**_

_**He cocked an eyebrow up at the sight of so many weapons. "I like sharp object's. My parents were elite assassins and trained me to follow in their footsteps." Hegden explained from where he sat, dragging the predatory gaze back to him.**_

"_**If you are a trained assassin then why allow Godrick to hurt you?" He demanded his voice a low growl as he spoke.**_

"_**I am a carrier Sargen, my kind is but a piece of meat sold to the highest bidder. We are rare and living past our coming of age unmated is unheard of. As of today I am twenty-three. The only reason I was not forced into a mating is because my parents would kill any who tried to force me, so they watch. Wizards and witches everywhere are waiting for me to slip up so they can kill me or have me mated to one of their choosing and not even my parents would be able to save me." Hegden stated with a sigh.**_

"_**I dearly wish I could kill him, but doing so may endanger my kind. You have to understand Sargen; people think carriers are **__**good**__** and **__**light**__**. They believe us to be **__**pure**__** killing Godrick would give reason for an outcry and there are those who are convinced that were abominations and they are waiting for a moment to strike. I will not risk it." Hegden stated wearily.**_

"_**So you would let him live to torment you, to hurt you because you fear to stand up for yourself?" Sargen snarled and Hegden looked at him before rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Don't pretend you understand anything vampire. I'm not afraid of him or anyone else. I don't fear death." Hegden stated irritated.**_

"_**Then what do you fear carrier?" He hissed at the younger male.**_

"_**I fear for my people; I fear that a day will come when we are condemned as slaves, forced to bond to anyone willing to pay for us. Our children will be taken from us, our lives destroyed because I let my instincts control me." He stated as he stood, leaning to take the pressure off of his right ankle so that he could look up into Sargen's cold face and the vampire didn't know why he did it, perhaps it was the smell of blood or the anger that sat like a heavy stone in his belly but he bent his mouth and captured those pink lips with his own.**_

_**Never in all of his life had he found a kiss more enjoyable then this one as the small hands clutched him to keep balance and he dipped his tongue into that sweet mouth. The little carrier tasted like dark and rich chocolate and lifted him craving more once he pulled back for air. "Go sleep little carrier before we do something you'll regret." He stated huskily before walking out.**_

_**Sargen wasn't sure how it happened but over the next month he spent nearly every waking moment in the company of the green eyed beauty. When separated he would start to feel anxious and would soon find himself sitting in on one of the weapon's classes. His sister found his obsession to be humorous and delightful.**_

"_**You're in love," Elizabeth snickered at him as he walked with her in the forest, hunting down fresh blood to feast on making him snap his head to her.**_

"_**Do not be a fool sister, I am concerned about the carrier because he is intriguing." He stated hotly making her shake her head in amusement.**_

"_**Say what you will brother but I have seen the way you look at him and thus the way he looks at you. Every time you enter a room you scan it and once you see him you relax. When he's not there you glare daggers at everyone." Elizabeth stated with a smirk and he shook his head, but no matter what he did her words stayed with him.**_

_**It was less than a week later that Hegden came to him with a smile on his lips. "Father is sending the son of one of his 'friends' to meet with me. He is convinced we are a good match." Hegden stated and fury burned its way through him as he looked down at the beautiful face and caught the jaw in his own hands.**_

"_**A good match little carrier? Like Gryffindor is a good match? Wizards will never understand you." He hissed at him and Hegden jerked back and glared at him fiercely.**_

"_**What would you have me do Sargen? Each day I am unmated I risk the insanity of my kind, each day I have to put up with Gryffindor's looks and cutting words I risk killing him and bringing imprisonment or death to my people." Hegden stated fiercely as he looked up with anger blazing in his jewel like eyes.**_

_**Harshly Sargen surged forward to claim the lips he had dreamt about since the first time I touched them in a fiery kiss. He dipped his tongue into the heat of the beautiful mouth, enjoying the addictive taste before pulling back. "Then mate with me Hegden Hufflepuff. Allow me to love you and care for you. Allow me to show you the pleasures that only your husband can give to you." He stated almost pleadingly.**_

"_**You…you want me?" Hegden asked sounding slightly confused and unsure as he looked into the vampires eyes.**_

"_**More than I have ever wanted anything." He stated gently as he caressed that sweet face in his hands, and he felt the truth in those words. He could no more deny wanting Hegden as his own then he could slice off his own right hand. "If you do not want me Hegden than tell me and I will leave and never bother you again but if you do tell me now and I will take you to my bed." He stated, allowing Hegden this one chance to back out.**_

"_**I…I want you." Hegden stated his voice a gentle caress. He smirked as he lifted the smaller male into his arms and moved with the speed of his people to his room. He gently laid the smaller male on the bed before he took off his own clothes and growled as Hegden reached to undress.**_

"_**I will be undressing you tonight my love." He stated before gliding onto the bed. He gently removed the shirt and trailed kisses along the freshly revealed skin when Hegden broke through the fog of lust.**_

"_**The ritual words Sargen." He panted urgently.**_

_**"I claim you by right of magic as my mate to gift me with children. Your magic…" He began only for Hegden to press his hand to his lips, stopping the words.**_

"_**The other one," Hegden stated with a look of love and need in his eyes, stopping any protest from the vampire.**_

"_**The other one will mark you for eternity as mine; your soul will be bound to me." Sargen stated with a dark purr and Hegden nodded.**_

"_**I want to be yours and only yours." Hegden stated with a nod of confirmation.**_

"_**Very well my love, who am I to deny you such a wish?" He hissed as his eyes lit with power while looking down into the vivid eyes. "I, Sargen Hayden Lafay of the house of Lafay master of the shadows do claim you, Hegden Phayro Hufflepuff, in soul, body, mind, and magic as my mate. To join with you for eternity and never shall this world part us, not in life nor death. As I will it so mote it be." He stated as the dark magic swirled around them **_

"_**I, Hegden Phayro Hufflepuff do except your claim and claim you as my mate for all of eternity for nether life nor death to part us. To have you and no other for all of my life be it in this world or the one after. As I will it so mote it be." Hegden stated as Sargen sank his fangs into the pale neck, sucking the blood as if it were a feast and he, a starving man.**_

_**When he pulled back he looked into Hegden's glimmering eyes. "I will never let you go my love." He murmured as he returned to finish undressing the small body under him **_

_***LEMON***_

_**He trailed hot kisses down the sweet flesh as it was slowly revealed, tormenting both himself and Hegden with the slow and light touches. Finally he pulled the pants from the sweet thighs and looked down as his newly acquired mate in all of his glory. Hegden was beautiful, flushed with need and his eyes glazed slightly.**_

"_**Please," the words caressed his ears, sending a fierce and raw need through him.**_

"_**I do not wish to hurt you my lovely little carrier, but I am finding my restraint is weekend." He growled before claiming that sweet mouth his hands hiking those knees up as he pressed his hard length against that small virgin hole. "Do you want me in you?" He purred darkly once he removed his tongue from that hot little mouth.**_

"_**Ye…yes." Hegden moaned making Sargen hiss in pleasure.**_

"_**This will hurt, brace yourself and I'll make it feel so good." He stated hungrily, a part of him knew he should prep him first, but the hunger and need were too raw to wait much longer. He watched his little ones face as he slid in to the tight body, moaning at the pleasure of the tight muscles clenching around him, it took all of his will power not to slam into the body under him.**_

_**Inch by inch he moved, only stopping once he was seated completely into the smaller body. He softly hissed words of comfort as he gave Hegden time to adjust to the member pulsing inside of him before pulling out and slamming back in, He knew the moment he hit the sweet spot as the smaller man let out a moan of pure pleasure, thrashing and wiggling under him, removing all thoughts but the animalistic need tearing through him as he bit and licked the creamy skin.**_

_**When they came it was together and Sargen knew it would always be like that, hot and heavy and filled with the need to claim and be claimed. He pulled out and grunted as he pulled his mate to him and both fell into a contended sleep.**_

_***End of Lemon***_

_**The next morning Sargen carried his little mate into the great hall and took a seat next to his amused sister as Hegden burrowed into his arms. He did not pay any heed to the angry glare of Godrick Gryffindor who sat tense in his seat as his eyes blazed with jealousy.**_

"_**Congratulations, does that mean we can call you Helga Hufflepuff Hegden?" Rowena asked as she looked up with a smile in her eyes.**_

"_**Shut up Row, I'm sleepy." Hegden stated with his eyes closed as he got a laugh from Salazar who seemed deeply amused by his words.**_

"_**Eat love, you need the energy." Sargen ordered with a smirk on his face as Godrick stood up in anger.**_

"_**You will regret this Hegden." He hissed and Hegden opened his eyes to glare at the other red head.**_

"_**I am mated Gryffindor there is nothing you can do." He stated with a sneer making Godrick storm out. For two weeks Godrick was not seen and one week after his departure Elizabeth bid them all fare well, she would regret not staying there for many years after for when Godrick returned he was not alone.**_

_**Behind him stood a vast army of wizards and witches; "The vampire and Slytherin have the carrier under a spell, kill them and we save the carrier from a fate worse than death!" He called out and the battle was fierce.**_

_**Hegden, Rowena, Salazar, and Sargen fought side by side as the battle raged but there were too many and Godrick had cornered the vampire, he drew a sword to Sargen's neck, his body bound with magic as Hegden turned towards them.**_

"_**Drop your weapon Hegden or I kill the vampire." He hissed darkly as Hegden's eyes went wide. He watched as Sargen struggled in the bonds that held him.**_

"_**Let him go Gryffindor!" Hegden shouted as his eyes blazed with cold fury.**_

"_**Denounce his claim on you Hegden, swear yourself to me, promise to reside in my bed and take your place as mine and I will spare your pathetic vampire." Gryffindor stated harshly.**_

"_**We are soul bonded Gryffindor! I can no more denounce him then I could slice off my right hand!" Hegden called out and Gryffindor shouted in fury as he decapitated the head and set the remains of the vampire on fire.**_

_**Hegden let out a loud scream of pain and fury as he charged at Gryffindor who raised his hands to stop the small body, forgetting about the sword as Hegden impaled himself on the deadly blade, killed by the very weapon he had always loved.**_

"_**I curse you Godrick Gryffindor. I curse your line to fade into darkness and insanity, so that you can know the very thing you had tried to force upon me." He spat as he crumpled to the floor. A look of horror in Gryffindor's eyes as he looked at the man he had wanted horrified that it was he whom had killed the carrier.**_

"_**What have you done?" Salazar whispered as he held the body of his beloved wife close his own blood pooling at his feet as his eyes dimmed with impending death. "You have torn our school apart, endangered the children, killed Hegden, and Rowena and I shall not be long to follow. You are a monster Godrick, and I wish beyond all the stars that I had never met you." He stated before slumping over in death.**_

_**Those who had been there and knew the truth of the travesty that Godrick had created had done their best to cover it up, they had changed Hegden's name to Helga so that none would ever know that they had slaughtered a carrier. They had changed Salazar's memory into that of a dark wizard, placing many crimes on his head even long after he had died.**_

_Well that was a bit morbid and I had not originally planned to write this scene like this, but it fits in nicely with the story._

_I hope you all enjoyed it since it took me six hours to right it. Lol. Please remember to review! I love you guys!_

_Lots of love, _

_Basill_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I own nothing! If I did Harry most definitely Would not have ended up with Ginny! He would not have ended up with any girl for that matter. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

#

The memories tore through the two minds wreaking havoc and causing pain to flit through the two withering figures. "Son he will remember all that was done and Godrick will pay for his sins. Preferably with his life." Dissident stated calmly as he watched his brother. He knew the pain the carrier was going through, for he had faced the same pain when he was…_awoken_.

"Godrick? You speak as if he is here Salazar." Vlad stated, his voice soothing but there was a sharp coldness to it that did not go unnoticed by any who were listening.

"H…he is." The words came out as a pained groan as Harry moved to sit up a dark fire burning in his deep green eyes. A promise of pain and torture as a shaky hand moved to latch onto him.

"Hegden," The words were a whisper, a silent plea that the identity was not a mistake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sargen you have been deeply missed." Elizabeth stated calmly as the dark sharp gaze turned to her. The air cackled with the dark aurar and his icy stare turned to study each face. It felt like he was awaking from a dream only to find he had been drowning and the first touch of air to his lungs was the first sign of reaching the surface.

"How long has it been?" He asked, his voice smooth and tantalizing, not bothering to hide the darkness within it.

"Over a thousand year's brother. We have searched high and low and we knew the moment we found Hegden that would only be a matter of time before we found you again." Elizabeth stated and Viktor sneered at the words.

"I will kill him." The words were spoken as a promise and there was no doubt who he meant.

"Godrick has had years to cultivate an identity, to move in the shadows and to hide his insanity. I doubt not that he knows who I am, and thus he must realize who you are. He may have been a fool but he is still a dangerous enemy." Harry stated with narrowed eyes.

"Who is it Hegden. Who is Godrick parading around as?" Vlad demanded harshly.

"Do you not care to take a gander at the identity? Godrick always did enjoy being the paragon of lite." Harry stated as he moved shakily to his feet.

A frown crossed Dissidents face. "Surely you cannot mean…. I thought it would the boy. He is infatuated with you just like Godrick." He stated and Harry smiled darkly.

"The boy is his puppet, no doubt he taught him to act thus, but no the boy is weak, his magic is weak. Godrick for all of his faults was powerful, that boy could never match Godrick even if he had a thousand years to try." Harry stated his voice held a false calm that barley hid the raging fury that roared in his eyes. "If you are to take him on that it will not be without me Viktor." He stated and got a harsh growl in return for his words.

"Sargen my mate, I was Sargen long before I was Viktor and I will not be called by some wizard's name, not when the only mortals I could stand is standing before me." The words came out like a predatory growl.

A dark laugh of amusement rendered in the thick air. "Sargen." Harry corrected himself. "Tell me, where is my blade or does the fool have my favored weapon?" He asked looking into the eyes of the woman he had seen as a mother for so many long years.

"You know as well as I do that Godrick has it. Yet do not fret my son, I have something to make up for the loss of that blade." Vlad stated as he drew a sword that swirled with black and gray smoke. Harry smiled with satisfaction as he held the blade and heard it singing to his very soul.

"When this is over my love I will have you." Sargen promised darkly as Elizabeth handed him his own sword, kept safe for this very moment.

"We march on the castle!" Vlad called out, his voice oozed with power and danger and he moved, his wife beside him and his sons behind him with their own mates.

The battle was over within moments, the children harshly ripped from their beds and frog marched into the great hall were Vlad sat in the large golden chair. The professor's wands were confiscated as they too were forced to the great hall. The visiting delegations were led in but unlike those of Hogwarts they seemed to hold little fear of the dark creatures, instead they stood by as witnesses.

"What do you think you are doing?" Albus Dumbledore demanded harshly, his blue eyes no longer twinkling as magic gathered and swirled around him in an intimidating manner. There was no doubt as to why he was called the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Taking over your school." Elizabeth stated airily. She smiled a smile of pure amusement. "Why does it look differently from where you stand?"

"What right do you have to take over Hogwarts?" The old man demanded and Harry let out a soft laugh only to stop when Vlad held up his right hand.

"When you threatened to force a love potion on a vampire prince you declared war on the vampire nation. Did you think you would get away with threatening my son and his bonded?"

"This is a school, if you have quarrel with me than let it lay with me, let the children go." Dumbledore stated, his old voice strong as the words were spoken.

"The quarrel we have is with your master Dumbledore. I have no doubt the treacherous man will be here soon enough. The wards have already told him of our coming." Harry stated easily getting a look from his brother.

"Is he not the master? The paragon of the lite, the deceiver and traitor? The murderer himself?" Fleur asked, her voice gentle but mixed with confusion.

"No Flower, he is not although his master no doubt thought it would be believable should we discover he were still alive." Harry stated softly.

"You always were smart Hegden my love." A gruff voice stated from the shadows as the minister of magic stepped forth, an insane glint in his eyes.

"Godrick, how unpleasant. I see the years have not been kind to you." Harry stated as Arthur Weasley let out a gruff laugh and the glamor he had cultivated faded and before them stood the tall muscular form of Godrick Gryffindor. His red hair was mussed and his dark brooding eyes were piercing.

"Still as sharp as ever, I see even death could not curb that silken tongue of yours. Truly I cannot wait to have it in my mouth as you beg for me." He stated with a dark smile on his lips.

"Father, what is going on?" Ron Weasley demanded loudly as he looked between the man and Harry. "Surely you do not wish to bed him? You are married to my mother!" He exclaimed hotly as if to be the voice of reason.

"Yes, Molly, she was a nice body to warm my bed until I could have my carrier. Yet you disappointed me Ronald. How hard is it for you woo the pretty boy, to bring him to me?" He hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously. "No matter he is here now, and dressed so beautifully. You denied me a long time ago and many people died for that mistake, do not make the same foolish choice Hegden. Come to me and pledge yourself to me and I will spare these fools. Do not be the cause of so much death for a second time my love."

"I am not your anything Godrick, I was never your love and you will not place those deaths at my feet. It was you and your men who came here. It was you who killed Sargen and your blade that mortally wounded me. It was your men that killed Rowena and Salazar because you could not let your obsession die." Harry snarled in anger as he pulled his dagger forth and a throaty laugh came from the red headed man.

"So defiant, even now. I always did love that about you my sweet little carrier. I adored the way you tore apart your enemies. They called Salazar the snark lord, but we all know that title belonged to you. You're beautiful when you wild that tongue of yours." He moaned in pleasure.

"Hello Godrick," Dissident stated evenly, drawing the insane gaze to himself.

"Ah, Salazar and Rowena. How pleasant to see you again."

"Murderer." Fleur stated coldly as the man tsked.

"Rowena we all know why you and Salazar had to die, it was you who brought death upon yourself. Surly you must see that. If you had never invited the vampires into our home Hegden would have been mated to me. He would never have challenged me and he would never have died. If anyone is to blame for your death it is yourself."

"Then who is to blame for the slaughter of Hegden Godrick?" Dissident asked harshly. "You ran him through, the man you claim to have loved you murdered."

"Hegden's death was an accident. I would never have killed him if he had not impaled himself foolishly n my sword. Do not try to put his death on me Salazar. I warned you to keep your nosey bride out of my affairs. I warned you that Hegden was mine but you didn't listen. You helped to fill his pretty head with foolish dreams and you paid the price. Do not be stupid enough to do it again. Hand over my carrier and I will let you walk away.

"Your carrier?" Harry hissed as he green eyes flashed dangerously. I am not your anything Godrick Gryffindor!"

"He is mine, he was mine back then and he is still mine." Sargen growled the words out as his eyes bleed to black. He curved his arm to pull Harry to him but his eyes did not leave the man standing before them.

"Then you will die and Hegden will be forced to lie with me. I will not allow him to leave me. Not now, not ever." Godrick snarled as he pulled the blade out of its sheath and ran at Sargen who met his blow even as he released is hold on Harry's small waist. The movements were fluid and graceful, the dance of a skilled fighter.

"Die you abomination!" Godrick barked the words out in fury as he slashed and pivoted, each blow had enough force behind it to land a killing strike.

"I have waited a thousand years for your death wizard. A thousand years to watch you shrivel and die at my hands." Sargen growled lowly. For what felt like hours the two fought as the children huddled in on themselves, their fear evident in the air. Harry gritted his teeth, he wanted to be a part of this battle. He wanted to tear the man apart for what he had done, but he was rooted in place by his brother's strong grip.

Finally Sargen knocked the blade from Godrick's slackened grip, the man's face was twisted with insanity. "Kill me then you fool, I will come back and I will hunt you down. Not even death will stop me from taking what is mine!" He snarled the words out.

"He was mine, always mine Gryffindor, and nothing you can do will ever take him from me. You failed to get him twice now, but I will not let you have another chance. You forget that I was an ancient Vampire back then. I lived for over five thousand years and in that time I have seen more magic than you could ever even hope for." He stated harshly before chanting in Latin "**Veneficus of vetus EGO voco thee , hic meus dico audite meus placitum quod take is animus a mihi. EGO accerso thee subvertio ut quod has been infectus per vox quod cupiditas. Vestri parvulus begs pro thee!**

**(Magic of old I summon thee, here my call hear my plea and take this soul away from me. I call for thee to destroy that which has been corrupted by power and greed. Your child begs for thee!)**

**Lightning seemed to flash in the sky as magic crackled dangerously and Godrick began to scream. "No! You can't do this! He is mine! Mine! Let me go! Hegden!" The last word was said with fear as those insane eyes looked to the carrier just moments before his body went up in flames and was destroyed by magic.**

**Silence rendered the hall immobile even as Sargen stood to his full height. After a moment a clap could be heard as Vlad stood from his seat, a look of amusement dancing on his face. "Very well done Sargen, there was a reason you were the head of my wife's guard, and it was not because you were her brother." He stated even as Harry tore himself from Dissidents grip and moved to Sargen's side.**

**He quickly looked him over before slapping him upside his head. "You foolish man!" He snarled angrily. "What did you think you were doing fighting that bastard by yourself? Did you think what would have happened if you had died, Again!" He moved to slap him again only for his arm to be caught in a firm grip by his mate.**

"**Yet I am still alive, should I not be rewarded for killing him?" Sargen demanded darkly, his eyes dark with power that had not left him.**

"**Fool!" Harry snarled as he jerked to get his hand away but the grip did not release on his arm.**

"**You name me a fool but you led everyone into believing that it was the old man who was Gryffindor, you hid the fact that it was the elder Weasley, but for what reason? You have always been cunning my badger no one would ever argue otherwise." He stated before slamming his lips onto the soft ones before him.**

"**Will someone explain what just happened?" Dumbledore demanded when Sargen finally released those sweet lips.**

"**You have not even tried to piece things together have you old man?" Dissident asked with a smirk on his lips. "Allow me to properly introduce my family. My father, King Vlad Dracula, Lord of the vampires. My beautiful mother Elizabeth Dracula ****née ****Lafay. My mate Fleur ****Delacour, but once a long time ago she was known as Rowena Slytherin or Rowena Ravenclaw. My beloved little brother Harry Lafay, also known as Harry Potter, but once long ago he too was known by another name. Hegden Hufflpuff. His mate Viktor Krum." A snarl interrupted him as Dissident turned amused eyes to those of his brother-in-law. **

"Better known as Sargen Lafay, the most deadly vampire to have ever walked the earth and brother to the vampire queen. Of course there is also yours truly, Dissident Lafay but I too was once known by another name. Salazar Slytherin and that man who you all witnessed dying was once Godrick Gryffindor."

"Traitor!" Fleur snarled angrily and everyone watched the way the vampire queen's hands fisted in fury.

"I'm afraid he was a bit obsessed with Hegden, destroyed our school and ruined all that we had worked for to get to him, and now we are back. We are the founders of Hogwarts and as such we have come to claim it. Godrick has had free reign for the last thousand years and has destroyed much of what we swore to uphold. As such we will be restoring order to the world. I do not suggest fighting the changes we will make, it will only end in suffering." He stated before turning around to face his father and giving a slight incline of his head.

"Your mother and I will handle this from here my children. Salazar take your mate to your rooms, Sargen make my son rest, no doubt he is riled up from the events of today." Dracula ordered and both men nodded before leading their respective mates away.

The moment they were alone Sargen had every thought but of sleep in his mind. After the battle he wanted nothing more than to reinsert his claim on his small mate. "Father said to sleep." Harry stated as Sargen prowled over towards him, a look of desire in his eyes.

_**LEMON!**_

"We will, but not now." He purred dangerously as a shudder went down Harrys back. "Right now I need you spread out on the bed. I want to pound into your sweet body. To make you feel just how much I desire you." He growled the words dangerously as he captured Harry's lips with his own. "You are too sweet for your own good." He grunted when he came up for air, his hands already working to strip the smaller male of his clothes before moving his mouth to suck and bit on the slender neck that looked every bit inviting.

"Viktor!" Harry moaned the word out only for the bit to become painful, punishing.

"Say my name Hegden, say my name like you did the very first time I laid claim to you." He grunted as he moved them to the bed, enjoying the sight of the pale skin revealed to him as he stripped off his own clothes with a heated fury.

"Sargen." Harry breathed breathlessly. The word coming out as a pant. The older male hissed before pouncing on his small lover, moving the slender legs apart and lining himself up with the sweet and tempting hole. He grunted in pleasure as he pushed himself in, unwilling to hold back from taking the smaller male.

"Again." He grunted into Harry's ear. "Say my name again."

"Sargen. Sargen. Sargen." Harry moaned as the man moved in and out, his voice getting louder as the thrusts got faster. He screamed the name until all he could do was plead for more.

_**End of Lemon!**_

"Gods you're perfect." Sargen grunted huskily once they were both sated. Their bodies left to cool. He reached out and pulled his small lover close to him, unwilling to release him after everything.

"Perfect? Don't get sappy on me." Harry grumbled as he snuggled into the firm Quidditch toned chest the arms wrapped around him possessively. Within moments he was fast asleep.

Over the course of the next three month Sargen and Harry barely had a moment's peace, apparently taking over a country involved a whole hell of a lot of work. Who knew? Finally the wizarding world was in their grasp, and Lord and Lady Dracula both were ready to leave.

"There is only one more thing we would like to do before we leave you to the running of Britain." Elizabeth stated as she looked at the two sets of mates, Dissident had a firm grip on Fleur and Harry was wrapped protectively within Sargen's strong grasp. The nights wind swept through their cloaks but none seemed to notice it as the moon shinned upon them in an illuminating glow.

"What might that be mother?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"We wish to turn you, Sargen was a vampire for many more years than he has ever been a human and I am sure he misses this life, even if having you in his arms makes up for it. I had hoped to wait until you were at least thirty, but I am afraid that your father and I have agreed that you are well and truly old enough to make the choice.

Harry couldn't help but to smile before he shook his head. "A carrier cannot be a vampire mother. Our bodies are made to change in order to bare children." He stated as a pained look crossed Sargen's handsome face.

"If my mate wishes to remain mortal than so shall I." He stated as he turned his gaze to Harry who shook his head.

"You cannot tell me that you do not miss being a vampire you foolish man. My lifespan will be that of yours, so if it is your wish to become what you were than be my guest, I will not die and leave you alone if that is your fear. I will stop ageing when you do, but my body will still be able to bare children, and I _want _children." Harry snorted as if amused.

"As if I would ever allow you to leave me." Sargen grunted as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You won't be happy as a mortal, and I will not spend the rest of my life hearing you whine about being a wizard." Harry stated and after a moment Sargen looked up and nodded.

"What say you my heir?" Dracula asked of his son who smiled and both Fleur and him gave a nod in agreement.

"Now that that is settled I should probably inform you that I'm pregnant. Have fun." Harry stated as he swiftly steeped from Sargen's arms and headed towards the castle, he did have a detention to oversee. He silently pondered if he should make the foolish child polish his weapons by hand.

_Fin_

I do hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review!

Lots of love,

Basill


End file.
